Pink Elephants
The Pink Elephants are minor antagonists in Disney's fourth full-length animated film, Dumbo. They are crazy hallucinations perceived by Dumbo and Timothy Mouse while they are drunk. History After some dimwitted and neglectful clowns leave a bottle of champagne in Dumbo's water tank, Dumbo and Timothy get drunk and start blowing bubbles. Before their eyes, the bubbles morph into Pink Elephants, which begin parading around playing creepy songs and following Dumbo. Even as they fight among themselves, they keep their song going and begin depicting disturbing and creepy sequences, such as sneaking through windows and doors, stalking around what appears to be a hospital bed, and staring right at the screen. Some elephants are different, vibrant colors and have scary features such as snakes for trunks, the bodies of camels, and no eyes. One is a humanoid creature made up entirely of elephant heads, and other shifts form from a king cobra, to an eyeless belly dancer, to a single, realistic eyeball. The elephants begin dancing with each other, even using lightning to dance with and create more elephants. Finally, they all transform into vehicles and begin rampaging around until they explode, signifying Dumbo passing out and beginning to sober up. Other Appearances ''House of Mouse'' The Pink Elephants cameo a few times in House of Mouse, most notably in the episode "Mickey and Minnie's Big Vacation". After Mickey and Minnie go on vacation, they leave Donald and Daisy in charge of the House of Mouse. The two book the Pink Elephants and have them be blown as bubbles by Mrs. Potts from Beauty and the Beast. The Elephants do not behave as thought, and begin rampaging, scaring the guests and causing mayhem, including crashing Hercules through the floor, throwing Ursula on top of Goofy, stealing Winnie the Pooh's honey, knocking Timon and Pumbaa into dirty dishes, and scaring Dumbo. Eventually, Timothy Mouse is able to scare them away by holding up a sign saying "Boo!". Video Games *The Pink Elephants make a cameo in a picture in the hub area of Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. *The Pink elephants appear on outfit accessories in Kingdom Hearts χ and Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ. Disney Parks *The Pink Elephants have their song sequence play during Fantasmic!, where they dance. *The Pink Elephants are encountered by Donald Duck as passing characters in Animagique. *The Pink Elephants and their song are featured in the Halloween Screams firework show, part of HalloWishes. Gallery Images Pink_Elephants.jpg 5115017867_0e562ff842.jpg 5115017947_c9007b933d.jpg dumbo2.jpg 5115618168_bb7afb1a47.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5449.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5540.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5665.jpg 5115618672_3deff3a057.jpg 57.png|The Pink Elephants in House of Mouse. Ursula_-_Mickey_And_Minnie's_Big_Vacation1.jpg Mickey_And_Minnie's_Big_Vacation7.jpg 4552304984_f83a6cda5e.jpg|The Pink elephants and Donald Duck in Animagique. Pink_Elephant_DLP.jpg 354px-62_-_dumbo.jpg Pink_Elephant_Accessory_Kingdom_Hearts_χ.png|Pink Elephant accessory in Kingdom Hearts χ. Video Pink Elephants - Dumbo The Pink Elephants Are on Parade in House of Mouse Trivia *There is minor debate over whether or not the Pink Elephants count as villains, as they truly did nothing of consistence and were not even real in the film. However, Disney considers them villains due to their creepy, threatening nature and villainous roles in other projects. *Their song, Pink Elephants on Parade, is featured on the Disney Villains: Simply Sinister Songs album. *They were originally planned to be featured as enemies in the first Epic Mickey game. *The scene involving the Pink elephants has been spoofed in other media, including Tiny Toon Adventures, The Simpsons, and Bob's Burgers. *The Pink Elephants musical number is very controversial due to the inclusion of alcohol and drunkenness. Because of this, several book adaptations of the film often cut out their scene and sometimes replace it with a new scene of Dumbo falling asleep and dreaming about flying. **The scene also gained controversy for being very frightening and disturbing for viewers, especially younger ones. Some have even claimed that the sequence contains subliminal messages of paranoia, sickness, and death. *Part of the Pink Elephants' parade was heard playing on T.V. in Disney's 2007 film, Enchanted. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Contradictory Category:Animals Category:Mongers Category:Mute Category:Enigmatic Category:Mischievous Category:Hostile Species Category:Organizations Category:Partners in Crime Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Dark Forms Category:House of Mouse Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Amoral Category:Neutral Evil Category:Successful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Genderless Category:Self-Aware Category:Multi-beings Category:Crossover Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Monsters